Herwin Bronthson
Herwin Bronthson (1969-determinant) is a central character and one of the seven playable characters who later became the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto VI. He is the United States Secretary Of Defense and the benefactor of the National Office Of Security Enforcement. He is also the true CEO of Merryweather Security. Background Herwin was born in May 16th, 1964 in Aldernary, Liberty City. As a child, Herwin was a difficult youth, due to being abused by his alcoholic mother and his father leaving him for the wars, but Herwin had a good education, being able to graduate high school at the age of 17. After graduation, Herwin enlisted in the United States Marine Corps in which through enough training reached to the rank of Captain and received a Silver Star. Sometime later, Herwin joined the Federal Bureau Investigation, where he became a high ranking official reaching up to the rank of Supervisory Special Agent. In 2004, Herwin was an associate of Michael Townley and Dave Norton as he gone along with the plan of Dave executing Michael in the North Yankton heist so that Michael will be able to move to Los Santos. In 2005, Herwin rejoined the United States military and reached to the rank of Lieutenant General in which he received a medal of honor. In 2008, Herwin became the secretary of defense with Lt Colonel Heinrich Stryker Miller as his second in command. During the Events in Grand Theft Auto VI In 2015, FIB Agent Herwin has employed Michael De Santa, Trevor Phillips, Franklin Clinton, Niko Bellic and Angela Percival to do some jobs for him, for the Federal Investigatio Bureau in order to sabotage the Internal Affairs Agency and also to help them stop Don Percival. Later Herwin revealed his true intentions to five protagonists and tried to have them all killed. He also plans a coup to overthrow the president of the united states so that he can become the leader of the country as well but that as foiled by Michael, Franklin, Trevor, Niko, and Angela. Herwin is also playable in the North Yankton Flashbacks during Chapter 9. Endings Herwin will play an important role in the endings, as he orders Michael to kill one of the protagonists. After saving the president of the United States, Michael will then be contacted by Herwin. Herwin stated that one of his friends such as Trevor, Franklin, Niko and Angela has to be killed. Herwin said to Michael, if he doesn't kill one of them then he will have his family executed. If Michael chooses to execute one of the protagonists, then Herwin will message him that he will move to Cuba to lay low after trying to overthrow the president and tells Michael to never contact him again. But if Michael chooses not to execute one of the protagonists, then Henry will try to leave Los Santos, but was stopped by the protagonists. Henry will later be killed by the protagonists. Herwin's fate is determined by one of the endings. Ending A If Michael chooses to kill Niko, then Herwin call Michael to eliminate Niko since he is a threat to him. Michael successsfully kills Niko with Franklin's assisstance, but has regretted it and reports it to Herwin. Herwin later tells Michael that he has moved to Cuba to live a rich and solitary life, and also told him to never to contact him again. Ending B If Michael chooses to kill Trevor, then Herwin orders Michael to eliminate him since his drug business is a threat to him. Michael out of self pity, kills Trevor but sincerely regrets it. Michael reports this to Herwin and Herwin said that he will move to Cuba to live a rich and solitary life and tells Michael never to contact him again. Ending C If Michael chooses to kill Franklin, then Herwin orders Michael to eliminate him just to see what is like to lose someone that is closed to you. Michael refuses to kill him since he is like a son to him, but Herwin stated that if he doesn't kill him, then he will have his family killed. Michael kills Franklin out of Bronthsons behest, but tearfully regrets it. Ending D If Michael chooses to kill Angela, then Herwin orders Michael to eliminate her just to get revenge on Don Percival for betraying him. After finding out that Herwin sent Michael to kill her, Angela committed suicide, which left Michael tearfully mourning her death. Ending E If Michael chooses not to kill any of the protagonists, then Michael contacts Franklin to call Niko, Trevor and Angela to set up a meeting at Lester's apartment. Michael said to Franklin, Trevor, Niko and Angela that he was ordered by Herwin to kill one of them, because if he didn't then his family will be killed. Franklin, Niko and Angela will be shocked, with Trevor being angered but they soon realises his situation. Franklin will then help Michael save his family from Merryweather, with Niko, Trevor and Angela taking down Merryweathers and Herwins FIB Team's operation. After killing their enemies, Herwin will then be killed by the five protagonists simultaneously, before being shot in the head by Michael . Special Ability Herwin's special ability is Dead Precision, which is similar to Michael's and Niko's, but his colour is Dark Red. Dead Precision slows down time to allow the player to get more accurate shots on enemies. After marking targets, normal time resumes and a flurry of bullets is released in quick succession. Mission Appearances * Mr De Santa * Franklin & Lamar * Urban Warfare * The Arrival * Phonecall * Customer Is Always Right (boss) * The Wife (boss) * Enemies Of The State (boss) * Labor Sabotage (boss) * Federal Bureau Investigation * Underbelly Of Paradise (post mission call) * Stowaway * CliffHanger * Drug Enforcement Administrations (boss) * Federal Bureau Versus Internal Affairs (boss) * Captured Leader (boss) * Eye Of The Storm (boss) * Return To North Yankton * Operation 40 (boss) * The Defector (boss) * Hunted (boss) * Time And Fate (boss) * Achille's Veil (boss) * One Last Card To Play (boss) * Shame Or Honour (boss) * Celerium * Crime and Punishment (boss/betrayal) * White House Down * A Dark Tradegy (boss/optional) * Something Sensible (boss/optional) * The Time Has Come (boss/optional) * Beauty Turned To Waste (boss/optional) * Endgame (killed/optional) In the North Yankton section of Chapter 9, Herwin is a main protagonist, thus appearing in most of the missions in Chapter 9 and is also playable in a mission of Chapter 10:Hidden Depths. (36 playable Mission Appearances) Trivia Aside from his work as a federal agent, There is a United States Marine Corps certificate on Bronthson's wall, implying he is a former Marine. Herwin said that he was in the middle east back in 2003, thus he is Iraq war veteran. Herwin has received loads of medals for his service in the United States Marine Corps, as stated that he was quickly promoted to Captain, when he was 28 and was a silver star officer, this could explained how he was promoted quickly to Supervisory Special Agent in the Federal Investigation Bureau. He later became a lieutenant general in the United States military and received a metal of honor. Herwin is the first protagonist to be a law enforcer as he is an federal agent, former marine and current secretary of Defense. Herwin is the third protagonist to have a drug addiction, as he is addicted to cocaine and painkillers. Excluding his appearances as a playable character in Chapter 9, Herwin is the antagonist with the most appearances. Herwin is the first playable antagonist in the series. Herwin is the first main antagonist to become a main protagonist in which he is playable in Chapter 9. Despite first appearing in GTA VI, Herwin is the one responsible for the events in GTA V and some of the events in GTA IV. Herwin is the third (chronologically the first) protagonist to kill another protagonist as he kills Toni Cipriani. He is also the first antagonist to kill a protagonist. Herwin is the second antagonist to be killed by all the protagonists after Devin Weston. Herwin is very similar to that of Edgar Ross, both were federal agents, both have a higher position in the government (Ross being the director of the Fbi and Herwin being the secretary of defense), both blackmailed the protagonists into doing their dirty work for them and eventually betrayed the protagonists by setting them up to be killed. Also another example of their similarity is Herwin's quote to Michael (e.g. "Look Michael It's really not that hard, sure there may come a lot of difficulties along the way, but civilization is not all that popular in this city, but there's only one alternative to this solution. That alternative is going through hell to accomplish your objectives"), which is similar to Edgar's quote to John. But unlike Ross, Herwin's plot to have the protagonists killed can fail or succeed based on the players choices. Herwin is played by Nicolas Cage. Herwin also shares many traits with with Frank Tenpenny , the main antagonist of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Both Herwin and Tenpenny blackmail the protagonist into working for them, both of them abuses their power for various reasons and are noted hypocrites. Also to note, Herwin did nothing to help the disadvantaged and instead chose to amplify the hardships that plagued the poorer and richer parts of Los Santos, frequently abused drugs and worked with several gangs and drug cartels just like Tenpenny did. However unlike Tenpenny, Herwin can get away with his crimes if he chooses to. Herwin shares a little similarity to Trevor Phillips, as both are drug addicts, have anger problems, are very honourable and causes problems to those around him. But unlike Trevor, Herwin can mentally control his anger and drug problem, shows disloyalty such as betraying his associates and also represents the law. In a way, Herwin can be considered an evil counterpart to Michael De Santa, as both Michael and Herwin have great marksmanship skills, both have a family, both smoke cigarettes in a daily basis, both are highly egotisical and arrogant, both are really rich and famous and almost has the same egotistical and sarcastic personalities. But unlike Michael, Herwin is best described as a true sociopath showing no love and care for anyone, except himself and is the symbol of corruption in this city, while Michael is a loving but deeply flawed person as he cares about his friends and family. Michael even stated that Herwin represents the person Michael would've become if he remained as a alcoholic and depressed man. Herwin is the first main antagonist to be enemies with another main antagonist Billy Grey. Herwin is considered to be the most evil character in the Grand Theft Auto franchise, proving himself to be even more evil than Frank Tenpenny. Since Luis Lopez and Mitch Hayes are the main antagonists to Michael De Santa, Benjamin Caesar and Miguel Ramirez are the the main antagonists to Franklin Clinton, Antonio Hamilton and Lieutenant Colonel Heinrich Stryker Miller are the main antagonists to Trevor Phillips, Darren Maidington is the main antagonist to Niko Bellic and Neville Turner is the main antagonist to Angela Percival, Herwin Bronthson is the main antagonist to all of the protagonists of GTA VI and thus the real villain of the game. It turns out Herwin Bronthson faked his death in ending e causeing him to feld to vice city and change his identity witch carrys on the story to gta 7 Herwin Bronthson will appear as the secondary antagonist in the DLC game Grand Theft Auto VI: The After Dark Scene which takes place before and during the events of Grand Theft Auto VI. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mission-givers